Battle Scars
by Buzzthebatgirl
Summary: Some things can only be solved by fighting, some battles leave scars


The open road is empty except for a lone motorcycle rider, a green skinned rhino covered in muscles with a look of pure determination on his face. It's clear this isn't a pleasure trip as he drives scanning the area for something or someone.

Slowing down his motorcycle, Hulk glares over to the stationary demon mediating on the mountain side.

"Revenge Time" he snarls as he grabs his oversized axe from the side of his motorcycle.

Alastor is wearing his stylish outfit, it's an all black outfit with a long black cloak with a long white sash which flaps in the wind. Alastor's wings are wrapped around his upper torso. Alastor is sitting down and his ears twitch as he hears the rhino dismount and switch the engine off on his motorcycle.

"Do you a have a death wish or something?" taunts Alastor not even bothering to open his eyes from his mediation.

"You little rat" snarls Hulk, gripping his axe handle, "you know why I'm here"

Alastor shakes his head.

"You know this is just a futile waste of both of our time, just do us both a favour and crawl back into the hole you came from"

"How DARE YOU!" rages Hulk, his short temper once again getting the best of him and he charges directly at Alastor.

Alastor opens his wings wide and with a single flap catapults himself into the air raising higher than Hulk, who skids trying to stop himself.

"But if you persist..." Alastor sighs landing gracefully. His body crackles with electricity as he summons his sword to his hand and adopts a battle pose "I will not hold back on you, you overgrown handbag"

"HANDBAG - WHY I AAUGHTA!" Hulk rages as he swings his axe, aiming for Alastor's head.

The demon ducks nimbly out of the path of the axe and sticks his tongue out, taunting the oversized beast

"Is that _really_ the best you've got? No wonder you're so useless"

"I'll show you!" Hulk roars as he throws his axe with his full force aiming right for Alastor's cockily grinning face. The axe blade whistles as it swiftly flies through the air.

Alastor isn't fast enough to fully dodge the giant axe this time and it nicks his right wing. Alastor winces and Hulk seizes the moment to grab Alastor in one of his paws and slam him into the ground.

Alastor snarls as he attempts to push the limbering brute off him.

"You ain't going anywhere you Little Rat" snarls Hulk as he clenches his other fist ready to punch the pinned demon.

Alastor bares his fangs and reacting quickly chomps down on the soft part of Hulk's hand, while unleashing his electrical energy into the bite. Hulk screams as his hulking mass is subjected to a thousand volts of raw electricity, he releases his grip on Alastor and stumbles back trying to shake off the flashing stars in his field of vision.

Alastor tries to get to his feet now that Hulk has backed off, but that last attack has left him visibly weakened as he struggles to get to his feet. Hulk closes his eyes and shakes his head.

"It'll take more than that Runt!" he yells.

Glancing back Hulk sees that Alastor is still struggling to stand and takes the opportunity to charge at the vulnerable demon. Alastor isn't as fast to dodge this time and instead tries to hold Hulk back mid-charge by grabbing his horn. He digs his feet into the ground trying to slow down the rampaging rhino. However his attempts at stalling the rampaging rhinoceros are in vain as he's now got the demon squashed up against the wall with his horn.

Hulk grins as he taunts Alastor who is well and truly trapped.

"So Rat, time to see how well you fly without wings, I wanna see how easily they come off" laughs Hulk as he reaches to grab Alastor's wings. Alastor struggles to break free as Hulk's hands reach to grab his wings, he kicks and scratches Hulk's face wildly trying to get the beast to release him. Hulk playfully tugs at Alastor's left wing, gloating and laughing. Alastor flicks out his claws on both hands and swipes wildly at Hulk's face focusing on the softest part of his face - his eyes. One such swipe cuts deeply into the right side of Hulk's face. Hulk cries out in pain as he releases his grip on Alastor and covers his face with his paws while stumbling backwards. He stumbles back and falls onto his motorcycle.

"I'd get on that and get out of here if I was you...Rat" taunts Alastor as he points his blade menacingly at Hulk.

Removing his paws Hulk struggles to see anything. While his left eye he can just make out the fresh blood on his clawed hands.

"You've gone too far this time Runt"

"You gave me no option, now get out of here before I turn you into a handbag" commands Alastor

Hulk snarls and using his motorbike to help him stand, starts the engine "next time you wouldn't get off so lightly"

Alastor laughs "hah you think I'm scared of you - get out of here before I blind your other eye"

Hulk mounts his motorcycle and swerves and revs out of sight wobbling as he drives on the dirt path going far away from Alastor.


End file.
